Those Unreal
by Zombie12
Summary: Just an average day in an average teenage cat's life, or is it? Darwin randomly changing personalities, others behaving differently, and the only one with an A on a test? Something isn't right, and Gumball wants answers. Rated T just to be sure. Pt.2, The Bistro
1. The Riddle

**Hey people, this is a new story that I'm starting. This is based on a weird dream that I had one time. Carrie's design is based on JonathanElrod's design of older Carrie. Enjoy**

**_Disclaimer_****- I don't own TAWOG or the characters, just Kristopher and the events of this story.**

****Those Unreal: Prologue

Elmore, a little town in, uh, anyway. In one, almost quiet neighborhood, there resided our main character, Gumball Watterson, the 16 yr. old blue cat, sleeping in his bed, waiting for the day to begin.

He woke up, like every morning, and looked over at the fishbowl next to his bed, where his orange, 14 yr. old fish-brother, Darwin, was supposed to be sleeping. Gumball was surprised to find that Darwin wasn't in his bowl. The alarm clock on his nightstand went off, surprising Gumball. He turned it off and went downstairs to see if Darwin was eating cereal.

When he got downstairs he found Darwin, sleeping on the couch with the TV remote next to him. _I swear I saw him sleeping in his fish bowl last night._ Gumball thought. He went and shook Darwin around to wake him up.

Darwin slowly opened his eyes and looked at Gumball. "Oh, hey dude," he said, lazily. Suddenly he was his normal, energetic self. He jumped off the couch and shouted out loud, "Let's get cereal!" Everyone in the house came to see who shouted, surprised that it was Darwin, however, they ignored it.

* * *

Later in the day, when the boys, and their little, 7 yr. old pink bunny-sister, Anais, were heading to school on the bus, he noticed that the others on the bus weren't sitting next to those they usually did. Penny was next to Banana Joe, Jamie was next to Sussie, and Carrie hovered above the Watterson kids. _This is really wierd._

Carrie spoke in her monotone voice, "What are you thinking of?"

He was shocked out of his thoughts, "Oh, Carrie, I was thinking of, did you notice that everyone is sitting next to different people than they usually do, even you?"

She looked around the bus and noticed this, "Huh, so it seems,"

"Today's kind of weird, Carrie." "Sure is, but don't think too much about it, Gumball." He looked up at the ghost. she had changed over 3 years, her hair had grown longer, she was more 'shaped', and her tail made it look like she had a slightly torn dress on.

"What are you staring at?" she asked with a small smirk. Gumball's cheeks went red, "Oh, uhh, nothing, uhh, yeah."

* * *

Gumball sat at his desk, wondering about what just happened in class. He had given Mr. Simmins his homework, sat down, and he had been passed last week's test, to find that he had an A. His surprise was that he was the only one with an A in the class, even Bobert had a B.

The kid who sat next to him, a student that had come to Elmore 2 years ago, looked over at his paper and said, "Nice work, Mr. Watterson." Gumball looked at the kid that sat at his right. He was a black furred cat who wore a tuxedo for a reason no one had ever figured out, a small top hat on his head, and a black & gold cane in his hand. He was Kristopher Sardinie, he was from England, so he had an English accent. "Thanks, Kris," Gumball replied with a fake smile.

* * *

Later on Gumball was walking through the halls of the school to his next class. _What's up with today, first Darwin was acting like Dad, then on the bus everyone sat in irregular places, and now I get an A on a test, and no one else does? Something's wrong today, I don't know what, but it is._

"Something the matter, Gumball?" said a monotone voice next to him. He jumped, then sighed in relief, "It's only you, Carrie."

She grinned and said, "Yeah, of course it's me, but I have to tell you something. Now."

Gumball's smile turned into a frown at this. "What?"

Carrie looked around, and whispered in his ear, "I know what's wrong going on today."

Gumball backed up, surprised at what he had just heard, "What do you mean?"

Carrie grinned evily, "The answer is in this riddle, 'Not all can be true about those unreal'" Gumball went wide-eyed of having to answer a riddle, "Oh come on, do I have to?"

Carrie stopped grinning and turned serious, "Yes, cause otherwise bad things will happen." She floated away, leaving Gumball to question his friend's sanity,

"'Those unreal,' what does that mean?" he thought out loud. He shrugged. _I'll try to figure it out after school._

* * *

It was the evening now, and he was trying to figure out Carrie's riddle. _'Not all can be true about those unreal', maybe it means that anything about things that don't exist aren't true, like how vampires drink blood, or something._ Gumball sat at the desk where they had their computer, Darwin was laying on the bunk bed behind him, listening to MCR, Carrie got him hooked on it 2 years ago. "Hey, Darwin, have you heard this riddle 'Not all can be true about those unreal'?" Darwin didn't look at Gumball, to much into the music. He sighed and turned back to the blank computer screen.

Anais, who was standing at the door, worried about Gumball, spoke up, "It means that if something isn't real, not all about it is true." He had jumped at his sister's voice, as soon as she finished talking she went back to her room. Gumball went to bed, thinking about the riddle and the answer.

* * *

The next day at school Gumball looked for Carrie between classes. He found her at her locker, getting the books for her next class, "Carrie!" Gumball shouted as he ran towards her. Strangely she was the only one that bothered to look at him when he shouted.

"What is it, Gumball?" She said, with a slightly cheery though still monotonous voice.

"Carrie, the answer to the riddle, it's nothing is true about things that aren't real,"

Carrie smiled at his answer. "True, Gumball, but what is it that I'm talking about?" She said, a creepy grin growing on her face.

He thought about it for a moment, then a single thought struck him, "None of this is real, you, this school, Elmore." He said, fear starting to grow inside of him. The world around him started to glitch-out like a computer that had a virus. Carrie remained the same while everyone around Gumball began to disappear as little pixels.

"Kind of, Now please, come back to reality," she said, as Gumball began to black out.

**And there's the first chapter. This is 3 years after the current time period of the show (at least in this chapter), for those who haven't figured it out. What do you think? Also I might make some story about Kris and why he's in Elmore in a future story. Might.**

**Anyways Read, Review, I'M OUT :)**


	2. New Reality

**2013 y'all. ****Welcome to chapter 2 of my story 'Those Unreal' The world that Gumball knew was all a lie. Read, review, enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer**_**- The characters in this story don't belong to me. (Except Kris)**

Those Unreal: Act I, Waking World

Chapter 2: New Reality

Gumball looked around the room, his vision still dark. From what he could tell the room had brown, rusty walls, A hi-tech computer on a white table, and white, rusting door into the room, along with whatever he was lying on. He could hear a siren past the door, and a red light above the door was blinking for a reason he couldn't tell, until two strange figures came into the room.

"Hurry, we only have a few seconds before they get here," the first one said.

"I know, just put the data on the chip and hide it so they don't get it," the second spoke to the first. Gumball could hear noises from the other side of the door, shouting, screaming, gunshots.

"The subject is awake!" one of the figures, whom Gumball guessed were scientists, exclaimed. The other one grabbed something off the table and walked towards Gumball, "We have to put him back under."

The door opened and the two scientists looked towards whoever it was, only to be shot by them. Gumball looked to the figure. It wore a black jacket and had a red and black mask on its head, his vision was too blurred to see anymore.

The figure walked over to the computer and pressed some keys on the keyboard. Gumball felt something be removed from his wrists and ankles, something he barely noticed.

The figure went over and helped him off of the thing he was lying on, "Come on, Watterson, we're gonna get you outta here," the figure spoke with a vaugely familiar feminine voice. It, he guessed she, helped him towards the door she had barely came through. When he got out he felt something be placed in his hand. He raised it to find a pistol had been placed there, "Your gonna need it," said his rescuer.

The woman ran down to the right of the hallway they were standing in. At the end of it he saw an elevator with glass doors. They ran inside and he heard the woman mutter, "damn it." He looked and saw that only two buttons were lit, one for the basement, which they were in, and one for the top floor. She reluctantly pressed that button. They stood in absolute silence until Gumball decided to thank her on floor 23.

"Hey, um, thanks for saving me, I guess." She shrugged, but the mask hid her face.

"No sweat, you would have done the same, if you could remember who you were, Gumball," she said his name with some sadness in her voice. They didn't say anymore for the next 27 floors.

When the monitor above the doors said 50 he saw something that made his spine tingle with sudden fear, there were 10 armed men outside the doors, all with magnums, all aimed at the doors. The woman next to him spoke, "Oh crap, take cover by that wall on the right," "What?" The doors opened and she jumped behind a small wall to the left while all the guards opened fire. Gumball's instincts made him jump behind a similar wall on the right. He felt a slight sting on his leg, he looked down and saw a bleeding hole in the side of his leg. For some reason it only stung.

"Yo, Watterson, do you think you can come out of your daydream!" the woman shouted over the gunfire. She began shooting at the guards. Gumball peeked out from behind his cover and saw something interesting before he had to go back behind it after almost getting shot, a propane tank near the guards. He took some deep breaths and aimed his gun out of his cover at the propane tank, shooting it and clearing out the seven guards that the woman hadn't killed yet. "Woah, that was awesome," the woman said.

They ran to a staircase at the other end of the room to get down the stairs to the next floor. When they reached it they came under fire from soldiers with assault rifles. The woman pulled him behind a piece of wall that was sticking out. Gumball began to panic, his heartbeat rising, "What do we do, now!" he shouted, hoping she had a plan.

She looked at the glass windows to their right and shot one panel of glass, "Come on," she said as she ran to the broken window and jumped. Gumball went wide-eyed, again.

He said to himself, "Trust your rescuer, you won't plummet and die," and ran to the he reached it he jumped and looked down, expecting to see some flying vehicle. Instead he was met with the sight of a 49 story drop to death.

He screamed as he fell, knowing this was when he died, "HOLY CRAAAAA-" his scream was cut off when he landed on a hover-jet thing. _Oh, good, she didn't let me down._ His relief was short-lived when he noticed that it flew up to the 48th floor and aimed its miniguns that were under the wings at the very woman. He gasped and tried to think of a way to help her. He thought of something and quickly made his way to the cockpit, so that he was just above the pilot. He pulled out his gun and shot the pilot. The jet swerved to the left and he stumbled, then ran to the right-wing and jumped at the broken window of the 48th floor. He barely grabbed the ledge, dropping his gun, and barely holding on with one hand. He felt his fingers slipping, then finally they slipped, but before he fell far the woman grabbed his hand and hoisted him onto the floor.

As soon as she helped him up she walked over to a radio that had been hidden beneath a random couch, "Yes, plan B, yeah, he's still alive, understood, Ghost, out," she said to whoever was on the other side of the radio. She then turned her attention to Gumball, who was staring at her and the radio she just used.

"Who were you talking to, uh, Ghost?" She stood up and walked to a wall of windows, "The others who are gonna get us out of here, now come on." Gumball followed her to a window, she shot it and stood on the edge, apparently waiting for their rescue. He stood there with her, enjoying the view the building gave.

Suddenly, the guards from the above floor all came and aimed their weapons at the duo, "Put your hands in the air where we can see them!" one of them shouted. Gumball immediately did this out of surprise. Ghost did, slowly. "Good, now turn around," the same soldier told the two. They did, and the guard looked at Gumball, saying, "Your that Watterson kid," then to Ghost, "You, take off that mask," he instructed. She reached for the rim off the mask and pulled it off, then dropped it to her left. Gumball gasped at who was under the mask, "C-Carrie?"

She looked exactly as she had in the false reality Gumball was in, Except she had a black leather jacket. "Yeah, it's me, surprise." At the word 'surprise' she pulled Gumball down by his shoulder just as a red and black ship came up behind them and opened fire on the soldiers, some of which managed to escape. As soon as the room was empty Carrie pulled Gumball up and turned to the ship, which had dropped a little ramp for them to jump onto. Another masked figure stood on it. "Come on, come on!" he shouted over the sound of the ships engine. The duo jumped/floated onto the ramp. The ship flew off and Gumball could see some more of the building he had just escaped. It was what he considered an average commercial building from someplace like New York. A symbol on the top of the building showed a giant **B.W. co.** in thick, red letters. The ramp of the ship closed.

Gumball sat down on one of the benches in the ship, trying to process everything that has happened in such a short time. Carrie came over and sat next to him, "I know this crazy for you, Gumball, but you've done stuff like this before, a lot," she said, trying to comfort him. The other figure walked over and pulled his mask, which was attached to his jacket, off, revealing Kristopher.

"It's true, Mr. Watterson, I have seen your abilities before they put you in that machine 6 months ago." Gumball didn't show any reaction to how long he was actually in the machine compared to how long he thought he was. He was still thinking of this sudden change in his life.

"You know, I'm kind of surprised you don't remember your girlfriend, Watterson," Kris said. Gumball looked up at the black cat, "Girlfriend?

**And that's chapter 2. Gumball faces the true reality that he lives in, some people from the false reality are in the true reality, which will be explained more in the next chapter, and his girlfriend is Carrie! Yeah, that's 'New Reality' in a nutshell. I'M OUT :)**


	3. Reintroductions and Briefings

**Chapter 3. This is late due to distractions. That's about it. This chapter explains more of the situation Gumball is in, and some more people from Elmore come in. Enjoy.**

**_Disclaimer_~ I only own Kris and the city of Veranda  
**

Those Unreal

Chapter 3: Reintroductions and Briefings

Gumball stared in disbelief at the black-furred cat, "Girlfriend?" He looked over at Carrie, who gave him a warm smile, "Yeah, a month before they put you in the machine." Gumball felt light-headed. He fell over, passed out from too much pressure.

* * *

When he awoke he was in an old shack of some kind. The front door opened, and Kristopher walked in with Carrie beside him. He noticed that Gumball was awake, "Oh, good, your awake, how're you feeling, man?" he asked.

Gumball looked around him, "Where, are we?" Kris chuckled slightly.

"Let's reintroduce you to our group, _Aufstand!_" he shouted the last word. He walked to a random locker on one side of the room, repeating the words into something in the locker. Suddenly a hole appeared in the floor, and a glass elevator came from it, that was when he noticed the ropes and gears for it on the ceiling.

Kris and Carrie went into it, motioning for Gumball to do the same.

As soon as he did the doors closed and the elevator began going down. While the elevator was going down it would pass the occasional door where Gumball could see inside, a storage room, some kind of kitchen. a room with rows of beds, and a shooting range where he could see flying bullets, explosions, and some people behind metal barriers. Finally, when he counted about 11 floors the elevator was heading down one long, glass tube, showing one central hub large enough to be 5 seperate floors, with walkways on each possible floor

When they reached the bottom of the hub they stepped out of the elevator, while other masked people ran into the elevator and went up. The two people in front of Gumball lead him towards a door at the end of the hub. While he was walking he looked around at the machinery around him. Kris pointed to a giant screen to their left, "That there is M.O.A.C. Mother Of All Computers." He looked and it indeed seemed like the largest computer he had ever seen, and the most advanced.

Around it were banners that had a black pistol inside a weird, black circle, and the word _Aufstand_. Carrie noticed him staring at the banners. "That's our insignia, and the name of our 'little' group," she told him.

They approached a black and red door at the end of the room. Kris turned to Gumball, "Steve's been waiting for you to come back, Watterson." Gumball looked at him questionably, not knowing who this 'Steve' was. Kris pushed open the door for the group, closing it behind him.

The room had dark red walls, with posters, news clippings, photos, and many other things held up with pins. There were 2 tables on either side of the room, covered in files and papers. In the middle of the room was a table with a large map with the name _'Veranda'_ written on the corner. Gumball guessed that was the name of the city he was in. At the back of the room stood a large silhouette with two glowing, white eyes. Gumball shook in fear. _That's Steve? _he thought.

A sudden flush came from the back-right of the room. A familiar, smiling, cloud-like person came from the door there. He turned towards the three teens waiting by the table, "Oh, hello captain, lieutenant," he said to Kris and Carrie, respectively. Gumball couldn't believe who was standing before him, the leader of _Aufstand_, Mr. Small. He was wearing a long-sleeve red shirt and a black vest. He wore the same pants from Elmore, but his sandals were replaced with brown combat boots. He had a German accent. He looked at Gumball, his smile slowly fading. He stood there for a few seconds, then spoke quietly to Gumball, "So, your back, ja. Zis. Is. WUNDERBAR!" He shouted the last part, running towards the table and slamming his hands on it, surprising everyone, except the silhouette in the back of the room.

"How vas is like in zhe machine?" He excitedly asked Gumball. Gumball stood there, still shocked at this sudden Steve Small Gumball never knew. Steve noticed and backed up a little, clearing his throat, "Vell, zhere's no time for zhat now, Kristopher, Carrie, anything I should know about zhe colonel?" The mentioned _Aufstand_ members grew serious.

Carrie spoke to Steve, "Gumball is experiencing amnesia from prolonged exposure to the machine."

Steve grew worried at Carrie's information. He paced to and fro in the small room, mumbling to himself, "Oh no, zhis is not gut, not gut at all, vhat do ve do?" He turned to the silhouette, still standing silently at the back of the room, "Bobert, relay a message to T Company, 'Zhe colonel is back, but he has amnesia due to zhe machine!'" The silhouette, whom was Bobert, replied 'affirmative' before shrinking down to his normal size, _From my memory anyway, _and moving to a corner of the room, making random beeping sounds.

Steve turned his attention back to the three in front of the table, "Colonel, I vant you and zhese two to head to T Company's quarters, in ordnung?" He didn't understand what Steve had said, but the two beside him replied 'yes, sir' and turned towards the door, so he left and followed them back to the elevator, which had come down with more _Aufstand_ members. They stepped inside while Carrie pressed the 5 button. Another, almost silent elevator ride later they made it up to the 5th floor, where many familiar faces were huddled in front of a familiar, small, stout figure, all sitting on the stone floor.

"And then, the cub walked into the dark, haunting cellar. He looked for some source of light, to no avail. But, when the cub decided to leave the cellar, SOMETHING GRABBED HIM AND PULLED HIM BACK INTO THE DARK!" Some of the listeners jumped at the horned person's sudden outburst.

Gumball stared at everyone he could recognize from the group. _Teri, Carmen, Joe, Tobias, Rachel, Rob, Leslie, Clayton, Molly, Juke, Sussie._ And sitting there, telling the story, was Jamie. She wore an all black cloak with a hood, it covered the clothes she wore under it. Everyone else wore minor variations of the normal attire of the small army, beanies instead of masks, vests instead of jackets, goggles and helmets, etc.

A sudden, childish voice shouted in joy next to him, "Gumball!" a pink thing tackled into him, making him stumble an inch. He looked down at the thing, which had let go of him, and saw Anias, who wore a little lab coat. Everyone in the room had heard her, and had looked at the colonel in disbelief. They sat there for a second, then came to welcome back Gumball.

Tobias patted him on the back and said, "Welcome back, man." What everyone else said was lost in everyones' voices as they tried to figure out what had happened to him.

"STOP!" someone had shouted from the back of the group. Everyone jumped in surprise, then parted to allow a blue cat and an orange fish walk up to Gumball. Nicole and Darwin. As soon as Nicole was in front of him she hugged him and sniffled a little. Darwin walked up to Gumball, a stern look on his face. He looked him up and down for a moment, then smiled and held out his fin. "Welcome back, Colonel Watterson." Gumball looked at his fin, then shook it. When they stopped shaking hands Darwin stopped smiling and spoke again to him, "Steve told us that you can't remember anything from the true reality, is it true?"

"Yeah, it's true." Darwin walked off to a random part of the room, "No problem, we'll just give you a little rundown of everything you need to know about _Aufstand_, and why we are fighting." He said, motioning for Carmen to come over. He quietly spoke to her, and she placed a little device on the ground, pressing a button and backing up next to Darwin. Kris and Carrie led Gumball directly across from Darwin, everyone else gathering randomly around. A globe-like holographic ball appeared from the device, covered in computer files under different names.

Darwin began tapping on files with his fin, moving and entering files, the same being mirrored on Gumball's side of the holo-ball. He clicked on 'Enemy Dossier' and then on one that said 'Nigel Brown.' A digital page with a picture and some info on him appeared. The picture was a brown furry slug with the top part of a business suit entering some building. He had slightly crooked glasses, and the suit was a navy blue. Gumball recognized him as Principal Brown from Elmore. Darwin spoke to him, "Brown, Nigel, the corrupt leader of Veranda, controls every commercial and industrial building in the city, and every residential sector. He has the money to fix up the south side of the city, but instead he continues to say he only has the money to run the north part of the city. He's used that money to pay for luxuries for himself, and for the private army that's trying to kill us. We'll make sure he never sees such a future where that son of a bitch stays in office."

Darwin exited the file and switched to a file next to it titled 'Brown's Army'. He clicked on the first one. A picture of a cloud that reminded Gumball of Masami popped up, except it had a mustache on its cloud face. "Redding, Nicholas, Nigel's right hand man, he handles all business involving Brown's little army. We've tried to find something to make him ruin his partnership with Brown, but have been unsuccessful."

"Does Nicholas have a daughter named Masami?" Darwin thought about, then turned and spoke to Carmen, who then ran off for who knows what. Darwin exited the file and tapped one next to it.

The picture was someone all too familiar to Gumball. "This here is Brown's little spy. We don't know her name, so we just call her 'The Peanut'."

Gumball stared at the picture of his false reality crush, Penny, in all white clothing, a jacket, pants, and shoes. He could see a sheathed sword on a black belt she was wearing. "Penny Fitzgerald." Gumball had said, before he could stop himself.

Kris suddenly spoke to him, "You know who she is?" "Yeah, from Elmore." Kris turned his attention away and back to Darwin.

The orange fish backed out of Penny's file and to the next. "Chief of police, the donut, he can pay the whole police force to make us look like the bad guys, justifying their hunt for us." He switched the file again. "William, Brown's eye in the sky, if you have the feeling that you're being watched from above, run, fast." He backed out of the dossier, planning to turn the device off, but Carmen pressed on a file at the last second. "What the- Carmen, why did you-"

"You said you would show him this! It's something he should see!" she shouted at the fish. They turned their attention back to Gumball, who was staring at the contents of the file, titled 'deceased'. There were people he didn't know, and some he did, Idaho, his granny Jojo, and the one he was staring at, Richard. He tapped on the file, and saw the information on his death. _Shot 37 times protecting son during ambush, son was reported missing._ He looked at the photo of his father. he stood, saluting something, looking like someone he could have actually looked up to. Darwin backed out of the file and shut off the device, handing it to Carmen and walking to Gumball. "Look, man, I can tell you this, your father was a hero among everyone."

Gumball thanked him then walked over to a random bed in the room. In only one day, he had learned much more than he could handle, he just needed some sleep to make this situation better.

Carrie floated over and sat on the bed. "You all right, Gummy?" she asked him.

He turned over to look at her. "I just need to sleep, my head hurts from all this."

She smiled, then put a book on the bed. "Write your thoughts here, it'll help clear your head." She leaned down and gave him a kiss on his cheek, making him blush.

"Ok, thanks Carrie." She floated off, while Gumball fell into the clutches of sleep.

**Nothing more so I'M OUT :)**


	4. Back in the Saddle

**Chapter 4 y'all. This was supposed to be out on the 7th, but I had school, my little bro, and BO2_._ Read, review, enjoy. Also to Guestman: Thanks, mah boi. More chapters are coming. _Viva La Aufstand!_**

_**Disclaimer~**_**I only own Kristopher and Veranda.**

Those Unreal

Chapter 4: Back in the Saddle

_Gumball Watterson, day 2, 11:01 A.M. 7/24/17 according to Bobert._

_Mr. Small told me some things that he thought I should know, Darwin's not my adoptive brother, Tina and Hector only existed in Elmore, and that 'we have allies in hidden places'. He gave me my uniform, I didn't keep the mask, and my first mission since I came back here. I could take three people with me. I chose to bring along Kris, Darwin, and since I couldn't think of anyone else, Jamie. Carrie was off on her own mission, so I couldn't choose her._

Gumball sat in the passenger seat of a black Lamborghini Sesto Elemento, a similar car tailing behind them, Kris sat in the driver's seat. Gumball wasn't told what they were supposed to do, even though he was talking to Steve an hour ago, so he asked Kris, hoping he knew.

"I don't know, Steve told us an operative will tell us when we reach our destination." He replied. They stopped in front of a luxury hotel, leaving the cars and walking inside.

Darwin walked to a familiar rock person standing behind the desk, "Darwin Shardt, floor 13." Larry stared at him in confusion, then realization.

"Uh, yes, floor 13, right this way, sirs, and ma'am." "Don't call me ma'am," Jamie said, threateningly. Larry rushed to the elevator, the group of four following. When the door closed Gumball noticed their were only 12 floors, confusing him.

The elevator stopped on the top floor. Everyone stepped out and walked down the hall in front of them. Larry led them to the sixth door to their left, where he walked inside and pulled out a large suitcase. He dragged it into the hall and opened it, revealing a sniper rifle and a small black cube. He handed the cube to Kris and the rifle to Gumball. Kris pressed on a small sphere sticking out of the cube, making it glow a light blue, then a hologram popped out, showing Anias.

"Ok, Gumball, you know how you asked if Nicholas had a daughter? Carmen checked the city database and found information on this 'Masami', you were right about Nicholas being her father, so we conducted a plan to blackmail him into helping us instead of Brown, but he refused, so we threatened his daughter, but he didn't believe us, saying he didn't have one, so we have to give him a warning, we want you to shoot Masami, however we want her alive. Good luck."

Gumball heard a window open behind him, turning and seeing Larry opening one to a fire escape, "She's having breakfast at the diner across the street." Gumball climbed out the window and looked at the restaurant, seeing Masami floating at one of the tables, eating in whatever way clouds eat. He felt sweat coming off his brow, this would be the first time, as far as he remembered, he fired a weapon, and at a person. He raised the gun, mentally debating how he would pull this off without killing her.

Kris leaned out the window, "Shoot on her left cheek, there's nothing vital there." Gumball gave him a quick glance, then turned and looked down the scope. He aimed as much as he could to the spot he was told to aim. Pressure built inside of him, he hoped he wouldn't screw up, and he felt that there was someone watching him from above. _if you have the feeling that you're being watched from above, run, fast._ Darwin's words echoed in his mind.

He paid no heed, and pulled the trigger, hearing the bang of the gun and the ensuing screaming that followed, the gun pushed him backwards through the window and into the wall, almost knocking him out. Swimming on the edge of unconsciousness, he could still see what was happening around him, Kris speaking to him, Darwin pulling him back and talking to Jamie, her picking him up and carrying him to the elevator, then nothing. When he came to the first thing he felt was a searing pain in his cheek, then he noticed that Darwin had his flipper raised. He pushed himself up, rubbing his stinging cheek, "What happened?"

Jamie spoke, "We had to get out of their, so we carried you to this alley to wake you before we left." She pulled him to his feet and followed Darwin and Kris, who had begun walking out of the alley. When the four of them turned out of the alley to where their vehicles were they found 30 armed soldiers in a barricade between them and their cars.

They ran to a random building on their right and took cover just as the soldiers opened fire. They stood there, looking for a way out while the gunfire slowly chewed away at the wall, then Jamie spotted something. "Hey, across the street, the bar with the open door, try to get over there," she pulled an assault rifle from her cloak, "I'll cover you."

The three others looked at the space between them and safety, Kris muttered a quiet 'Damn' while Darwin showed no reaction, Gumball shouted at the top of his lungs, "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?"

Jamie grew irritated at him, "It's the best we've got so you're gonna have to, GOT IT SHITHEAD!" "Hey, guys, do you mind turning around!" Both of them turned to find that Darwin and Kris had already crossed the street and were waiting for Gumball. He gulped and walked as much as he dared to the edge of the cover, then ran while Jamie began firing on the soldiers, making it to the other side of the street with only a scratch from a bullet almost hitting his skull.

While Gumball tried to catch his breath Kris went to the doorway. "Jamie, come on!"

"No, I wouldn't make it, just keep going around!" she shouted back. Kris shut the doors and turned back to the others, then walked to the back of the bar.

"There has to be a back door somewhere." Gumball rubbed his hand across his forehead and saw blood smeared on it. Darwin sat down on a random box and pulled a picture out of...somewhere and stared at it, two large goldfish were standing beside a smaller one, Darwin, and a slightly smaller goldfish. He rubbed his fin on the smallest one, whispering, "I'm sorry." A tear fell from his eye.

Kris walked out from a corner behind the counter, "Guys, there's a door back here." Darwin wiped away the tear and put the picture away, walking to where Kris was standing, Gumball following behind. The three opened the mentioned door and found themselves in another alley, with a dead-end on their left, and a left turn on their right.

* * *

Kris had just closed the bar doors. Jamie turned her attention back to the soldiers firing at her and began returning fire. She could hear and feel the bullets whizzing past her while she shot down one soldier every 5 minutes. She saw that some bullets had gone through her cloak, making her realize how accurate they were.

This went on for 6 minutes, when she was finally hit, 13 times, twice in the head. She fell to the ground, unmoving. One of the soldiers made his way to the still body. He kept a close eye on her, kicking her in the side, she stayed dead still. He turned to call to the others, making his one, and final, mistake. Jamie opened her eyes, her iris turning blood-red. She jumped to her feet, while simultaneously pulling two mini-scythes from under her cloak, and cut a large X into the soldier's back.

The soldiers aimed their guns at the demon that only awhile ago was just another _Aufstand_ bastard. The cloak covered her face in a way that made her seem like Death. She stood there, holding the scythes at her side, then ran towards the 28 soldiers, who began firing at her. She ran through the hail of bullets, showing no pain, no fear, no mercy in her evil, hidden eyes.

She reached the soldiers, 125 bullets having hit her, and began slicing and chopping all of them. She threw one scythe at one and killed him and the five soldiers behind him, decapitated another one, cut another's feet off and stabbed his head when he fell to the ground, and completely cut another one in half, all while being shot at. Only 2 minutes had passed, and all the soldiers lay mutilated on the street, with one cloaked figure standing in the middle of them all, covered in blood and other internal parts. She turned her head towards a blue-furred creature that just walked out of a doorway to the her left.

* * *

They turned to the right of the alley and ran down the left turn, hurrying to get back to their only means of escape. At the end of the short path in front of them they could see the street, one step closer to leaving that hell hole. A shadow fell in their way, one that none of the three expected to see, Penny. She stood there, a sword drawn, a set face of determination, and spoke in a dark, intimidating voice, "Didn't think it would be that easy did you."

Kris pushed past Gumball and Darwin, "I got this," he whispered as he passed. He walked up to Penny, but stayed 5 feet away from her.

She spoke before he could, "Kristopher, I see your didn't take my offer 6 months ago."

"I would never help that fucking slug!" Penny put her sword by her side, the point in the ground. Kris spoke again, "Let them pass, this is between you, and me."

She gave a quiet chuckle, "So it is, but I have my mission, Kris." They glared at each other for a moment, then Kris turned to the others. He spoke quietly, words that only the three of them could hear.

He turned back to Penny, Gumball and Darwin by his side. "All right, let's begin so I can go home and enjoy a cup of tea." The three of them ran at Penny, who got her sword ready and ran at them. When they were close enough Kris and Penny jumped at each other, while the others slid below them. Penny was too focused on the soon to ensue battle to notice they slipped past her. They turned right and ran down the sidewalk, pushing past all the people in their way. An enemy vehicle rolled into view at the end of the street and turned down it. The two of them froze, knowing they couldn't pass it alive. Suddenly someone pulled them into a building on their right. Gumball closed his eyes and began punching thin air while Darwin got into a combat stance, quickly dropping it when he realized who it was. "Sal!"

Gumball opened his eyes and saw a living fingerprint, Sal Left Thumb. "How are ya, sucker." Gumball stared questionably at Sal, "Fine, just fine." "Good, you're gonna have to be, considering the scene outside."

"What do you-" he was cut off with a loud banging coming from the door they just came in from. "Open up, we know the _Aufstand_ operatives are in there!"

Sal said to the duo, "I didn't help you." then ran up the staircase beside him.

Darwin ran to the door and stood in front of it. "Gumball, the door there!" Gumball turned to the door that was behind him, then back to Darwin.

"But, dude-" "GO, I'll handle this!" He hesitated for a moment, then ran to the door, and opened it to the outside, in the exact place he needed to be. He saw the vehicles that they arrived in, and the hotel. One thing, however, had him thinking, there was no gunfire from Jamie and the 30 soldiers shooting each other. He turned to where the small barricade of soldiers were and saw a bloody, bullet-riddled Jamie standing among the mutilated remains of the soldiers, a sight that almost made him vomit, but he couldn't because of the fear he felt at the sight. He heard the sound of glass breaking somewhere to his right, and saw Kris flying out a window, pulling Penny out with him.

* * *

Penny slashed her sword down on the unarmed Kris. He raised his arm and somehow blocked the blow with it. She smiled, "A metal plate?"

"Best prepared than dead, don't you think?" Kris drew his knife and got in a combat stance, Penny did the same and gestured for him to come at her, and he accepted the challenge. He ran forward and attempted to slash her with his weapon. She avoided it easily, but barely blocked his roundhouse kick and the slash that followed, leaving a long mark along her shell, just below her right eye. She swung her sword across, making him lean backwards to avoid it, she spun around and cut low at his feet, he did a frontflip to avoid it, then lunged towards her face. She sidestepped the attack, dropping her sword and grabbing his arm, she twisted it back and chopped his shoulder, making Kris's reflexes throw the knife into the air a surprising height. Penny let go of his arm and jumped onto his shoulder, using it to propel her into the air. She grabbed the knife and came down fast, attempting to stab Kris in the heart.

He was distracted by her sudden action of jumping off his shoulder that he reacted just in time to keep the knife away, though only a centimeter away from death by holding the knife at bay. He kicked Penny off of him and jumped back to his feet, then let his fist fly at her. She held up the knife in the way of the punch, making his fist make contact with the blade. He pulled his hand back in pain, the knife going between his middle and ring finger 9 inches deep. He grabbed the handle and pulled it out, screaming with the pain of pulling it out. He looked behind him, then back to Penny. "No one's gonna save you this time, Kris." Penny told him, certain of her victory. He gave a small laugh, then turned and jumped on a dumpster and through the window of the building behind him. Penny growled in frustration and jumped into the window after him.

When she landed on the ground she saw that it was a warehouse. She walked around the building, looking for the black-furred cat in the darkness of the building, knowing she wouldn't be able to rely on sight. She heard the knife flying towards her from her left and blocked it with her sword, making it fly behind a pile of boxes in front of her without a sound. She ran behind it and found a stair case to the second floor. She climbed it slowly, knowing the English cat's every possible trick. When she climbed up the last step she saw the knife fly towards her, barely missing when she back flipped over it. When she climbed back up the stair case again she saw a shadow move up the stair case on the other side of the building.

She ran up the stairs, knowing Kris was now unarmed, the knife sitting harmlessly on the ground below. There was a large window in this floor of the building, where she went and looked at the street below, seeing the scene of mutilated soldiers and looking at it like it was an everyday thing. She heard a noise on her right and swung her sword, striking a storage cabinet full of crates and other heavy stuff, which began falling towards her. She stood there, preparing to die, when Kris came and pulled her out the window just as the crates landed where she was standing. Kris spun them as much as he could so he cushioned her fall and landed on his back. Penny laid there while Kris moaned in the pain of falling, wondering why he saved her.

* * *

Gumball continued staring at the two, also wondering what had happened after he and Darwin left them. He was forced out of his thoughts when the cloaked demon charged him into the ground, holding a scythe in the air. Gumball shook in fear of the thought of dying gruesomely at the hands of one of his fellow operatives. Jamie stared at him for a moment, before lowering the scythe and pulling the hood of her cloak back, revealing her now hazel eyes. "Gumball?" She looked around and saw what she did just a minute ago, looking completely shocked at the slaughter. She stood up and ran to the cars, getting in the passenger seat of the back one. He looked back at Kris and Penny, who were still lying on the ground. Kris opened his eyes and turned to Penny, who was staring up at the sky in thought. Then she stood up and ran down the street, jumping up a dumpster and onto a fire escape to reach the rooftops, where she disappeared from Kris' sight.

He pushed himself to his feet, his limbs still aching in pain, and limped to Gumball. "Hey, Watterson, where's Shardt?"

Darwin burst through the door of the building Gumball had left earlier, almost charging both of them down running towards the vehicle Jamie was still hiding away in, while shouting, "RUN!" They turned and saw more soldiers from the closing doorway, then ran to the first vehicle. Kris slid over the hood of the car while Gumball opened his door and sat down, Kris doing so a little later, then starting the car. The two cars drove off just as the soldiers began firing at them.

They made it back to the HQ without further issue. When they were all in the elevator Gumball spoke to Jamie, "Jamie, what happened back there?" She had turned to look at him, and now looked back out the glass doors of the elevator.

"I'm not normal like everyone else here, that's all you need to know." The doors opened to T Company's floor, where she walked off to the side of the room while everyone gathered around the other 3, congratulating them on getting out alive.

_Gumball Watterson, day 2, 8:09 P.M. 7/24/17_

_The mission was succesful, though with some troubles on the escape plan, a barricade of soldiers making us go around, running into Penny, and Jamie, there's something wrong with her, more than just 'I'm not normal,' but like she's a monster. Better keep an eye on her, since I lead T Company. On the plus side, sort of, Kris acted strangely after this little battle with Penny. He had jumped out a window while pulling her with him and cushioned her fall. Darwin also seemed sad about someone in this photo he had. I'm to tired now to ask any of them about it, though, so I'll deal with it some other day._

**That is chapter 4. I would like to ask if someone can draw a picture for my story's cover, PM me if you have something. Thanks. That's it until next chapter, where Gumball learns a bit more about his comrades, and Carrie comes back.**

** I'M OUT:)**


	5. Pt 1, Just Beginning

**Chapter 5. I apologize for taking my time with this. Please, leave your reviews and criticisms, I want to know what you think of my story. In the meantime, enjoy Hidden Secrets pt. 1**

**_Disclaimer_~These are kind of annoying, I only own Kris and Veranda  
**

Those Unreal

Chapter 5: Hidden Secrets pt. 1

_Gumball Watterson, day 5, 11:06 A.M. 7/27/17_

_Mr. Small finally let me get some time off after 3 days of raids, attacks, stuff I'm sure we do everyday. The only thing that happened all week was that Nicholas reluctantly agreed to stop supporting Nigel yesterday, though Steve plans on making him join our side. Since I have the day off I'm trying to figure out what happened to Jamie 3 days ago, what Darwin has that picture for, and about Kris' behavior on the same mission. Also Carrie seems to be avoiding me._

Gumball closed his journal as he walked down an isle of beds, trying to stay mobile so no one could try to see what he was writing. As soon as he looked up from the book he saw that he had almost walked straight into a wall without realizing it. He turned and walked back down the isles of beds, dead set on figuring out what his friends were hiding. He decided to go with the easiest and try to learn more about Darwin's photo. While he was walking, looking for the orange fish, he came across Carmen and decided to ask her about it, since she seemed like the closest one to Darwin. "Carmen, do you know anything about that photo Darwin carries around?"

The smile she had on her face fell to a frown, "The photo? It's the only one Darwin has since the fire that killed his parents 3 years ago."

Gumball's mouth dropped open, he had no idea of Darwin's pain. "W-what about the smaller fish?" he asked her, though he could probably guess.

"That's his little sister, she managed to survive the fire and lived on the streets with Darwin, until he joined us last year. She wanted to help him to, but he always told her to stay here, where she could stay safe." Gumball was close to tears while he listened to the story. "But one day, when no one was paying attention, she managed to slip into one of the supply trucks that were being sent to a parking lot during a failed push on one of Brown's compounds, where she..." She trailed off, tears flowing freely down her face.

He knelt on a knee, the way one would for a child, and patted her side, being careful not to hit the pointed spines. She looked up at the young colonel, whispering, "You never changed," and sniffed, regaining her posture before continuing the story. "She got herself one of the weapons in the truck and attempted to go around the enemy. She did and fired on them, killing all of them. Darwin told her to go back to the trucks, but she couldn't hear him, so she began to run to the door of the building. She opened the door and was met with bullets riddling her body, an image that haunts my dreams, and Darwin's, too, I bet. We weren't able to recover her body as we began retreating from the heavy gunfire coming from the fortified building. It was that battle where Richard died, where they captured you." Tears fell from the faces of the two soldiers, but both were able to control themselves enough to not break down, Carmen being understandable since she could actually remember it.

Gumball stood from his crouched position. "Thanks for letting me know, Carmen, I'll see you around." He walked away, thinking about what he had learned while also debating how he would deal with the other two mysteries he wanted to solve before his day off was over.

After almost ten minutes of walking around the living quarters for T company and not finding one of the others he walked out into a hallway, a small one that connected the living quarters with Anais's lab, with restrooms on either side of the hall. When he turned to walk to the door to the lab he saw Carrie float out of the said doorway. "Hey, Carrie!" he called, hoping to talk to her. She looked in his direction, and immediately went into the restroom, locking the door. Gumball frowned, hurt, and trudged to the lab door. He pushed open the door, the first person he saw being his little sister, doing some sort of experiment along with their mother.

He walked towards them, the door opening attracted the attention of Nicole. "Oh, hello, my little gunslinger." she said, rubbing Gumball's head, much to his annoyance. When she stopped he walked up to Anais, who stood on a chair high enough to allow her to reach the table.

"Is there something you need, Gumball?" He sighed, an endless list of questions in his head, and not enough time to receive all the answers, deciding to ask two of the more important ones he had.

"Sis, do you know why Carrie's avoiding me?" She thought for a bit, then remembered something, "Sorry, Gumball, I don't."

"Oh, well, do you know anything about Jamie being a one woman slaughter machine?" A ripple of fear passed through his little sis, something he noticed. She turned back to the table, grabbing a pencil and writing on a paper while speaking to the colonel.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she turned around and gave the note to Gumball. It read _Quebec Cliff, 9 P.M. Be quiet_. He looked at a clock at the back of the lab, the time being 12:49. He looked back to Anais, who had turned her attention back to whatever sort of chemical she was making, then to Nicole, who was looking at other chemicals sitting on a cabinet near the door. He groaned, knowing he would get no more from the two women, then proceeded to leave the room, hoping to get his question about Kristopher answered. He figured the only people whom he could get the answers from would be Carrie, who's been keeping herself away from him as much as possible, Penny, who if he tried to ask he would be killed before he opened his mouth, and Kris himself, who won't tell him willingly, unless he knew the secret before losing his memory and could somehow remember it all.

He searched the quarters for almost an hour, asking if anyone had seen Kris at all. Leslie was the only one who knew where he was, "He's up topside, left three seconds ago, he said something about heading to pick something up, if you hurry you might be able to catch him before he leaves."

That was all Gumball needed before he rushed to his bed, opened the footlocker, which contained clothing to allow _Aufstand_ members to roam around the city without problem, changing as fast as humanely possible into a white collared shirt, blue jeans, and glasses without lenses, then running to the elevator, pressing the button to bring it back down, then pressing the button to head topside. Upon reaching it he left the building, walking out into the parking lot of an old warehouse building, which looked like it had been destroyed and rebuilt many times. The sky had slowly become cloudy, indicating oncoming rain. The parking lot was hidden behind the warehouse and other buildings, obscuring it and the vehicles parked in it. He walked to one such vehicle, a red Ford Mustang, and looked at the exit to the lot, seeing a black Audi R8 drive out the small alley entrance leading to the street in front of the warehouse. As soon as he saw it drive out he started the car and left the lot, blending into traffic and being able to keep the black-furred cat's car in his sight.

* * *

He followed the car through the town, noticing that they had passed out of the broken and almost run-down south side of the city and into the tidier, richer north side. Kris continued driving until he parked in front of a laundromat, the blue feline behind him passing completely unnoticed and parking directly across the street. The first thing Gumball noticed about his friend and fellow soldier was that he was now a snowy white color, something he had only seen in pictures of his friend in the false reality, along with his disguise of a plain white shirt and shorts.

Gumball stayed in the exact spot, waiting for Kris to come back out and go somewhere that would answer at least some of his questions. When he saw through the glass door that Kris was finally coming back out of the building he looked down at a watch that he had worn since he woke up in the machine five days ago, seeing that it was 5:04. He sighed, "I've been tailing Kris for almost three hours and so far I've learned nothing!" he told himself, thinking that the answer to his question was that Kris was merely a weirdo in this reality, before noticing what Kris had picked up from the laundromat, a tuxedo and a top hat, just like in Elmore. _I know Kris always wore a tux in Elmore, but so far he never wore one here, and now he has one?_ He thought, finding Kris's sudden appearance of his tux too much of a coincidence. The rain began lightly sprinkling.

* * *

He followed Kris some more, only to find that he had returned to the _Aufstand_ HQ. Gumball parked the Mustang in the parking lot and walked to the building, checking the time again. 6:32. The first thing he saw when he entered the warehouse was the very cat he had tailed mere hours ago, staring him down, an irritated look on his face. Gumball stood still in front of the door, hoping against all hope that Kris wouldn't shoot him down on the spot. Kris stomped up to Gumball, grabbed him by the shirt, and pulled him close, glaring at Gumball so much that Gumball swore he was glaring at his soul and the soul of the bug that was crawling on the door. "Never follow me again. Ever!" he growled before letting Gumball go and heading back to the elevator, indicating for Gumball to get inside it.

The elevator went all the way down to the war room, once again stopping on the very bottom of the giant room with the giant computer and the average doors leading to their leader's office. When the doors opened on the floor Kris stepped out and walked to another soldier standing in front of the computer. Gumball was about to press the button when Bobert walked out of Steve's office and to the elevator. "Colonel Watterson, Master Small has informed me that you are searching for answers to some questions you have about some of your fellow operatives."Gumball nodded, unsure of why or how Steve would know that. The little robot marched into the elevator beside him. "Master Small has ordered me to aid you in any way I can without compromising a few boundaries." The cat was unsure of what he meant but was glad to accept any help to make his mission any easier.

As the elevator went up he looked back down at his watch, reading 7:10, then remembering the note his sister gave him. "Hey, Bobert, do you know where Quebec Cliff is?" The little robot beeped for a few seconds before giving a little ding.

"Indeed, Colonel Watterson, since you have no knowledge of the city I'll lead you there." "Why does everyone assume I don't know where certain places are in Veranda?" he said, irritated by that fact.

"Do you know where Ein Schickes Restaurant Voller Lebensmittel is then, Gumball?" Bobert asked, a hint of mocking in his robotic voice. Gumball thought for a moment, then sighed in defeat, having no idea where that was.

The colonel waited for the elevator to reach T company's floor, telling Bobert to go to the parking lot at 8:30, when they would leave to find Quebec Cliff, and where Gumball would be enjoying the fresh air. It was stepping out of the warehouse that reminded him of the rain, as he had been instantly drenched as soon as he stepped out into the lot. When he was about to head inside the building to shelter himself from the downpour he saw something behind one of the trucks in the lot, part of the head of a white, slightly bobbing person. He walked to the truck, quietly so she wouldn't hide herself before he reached her. He looked around the truck, making sure he was still hidden, and saw Carrie, his ghostly girlfriend, floating outside in the cold and rain, seemingly enjoying herself. He stood there, enthralled by the beauty the rain seemed to give to the spirit. Eventually he walked out from beside the truck quietly up to Carrie. _What do I do, what do I say, calm down, Gumball, just try to figure out why she's trying to avoid you, and try to fix it._ He told himself, mentally. When he was standing just next to Carrie he felt his heartbeat quicken, memories in his brain that he couldn't recall still having their effect on Gumball. He raised his hand to get her attention, Carrie being too much in her own little world to notice anything happening around her. He tapped her shoulder, bringing her back to reality. She turned towards him, shocked at his sudden appearance, then frowned.

"Get away from me Gumball!" she shouted as she began floating off. He grabbed her arm before she got far.

"Please, Carrie, I want to know why you're avoiding me," he said, gently pulling her closer to him until he was holding her by the shoulders. She stared him dead in the eye, still mad at him for whatever he had done.

She finally spoke, "Do you really want to know." She suddenly went up close to his face, catching him off guard and making him back up a little.

"You are not the Gumball that everyone respected, not the one that fought for what all of us believed in, and definitely not the one I fell in love with!" she shouted, tears falling down her face and mixing with the rain. She continued floating in the same place while Gumball walked back towards her. He looked down at her face, she being slightly shorter than him, she continued staring at him angrily while her tears went down her cheeks. He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her. She was surprised, but instantly melted into the kiss, the rain pouring around them being momentarily forgotten. Gumball pulled away, both of them smiling.

They noticed that the rain was no longer pouring on them, an umbrella being held above the two of them. They followed the arm of who was holding the umbrella down to Bobert, standing with an arm behind his back and the other holding the umbrella over the couple. "Colonel Watterson, Lieutenant Carrie, I believe I was called to an appointment at this time." he said.

Gumball held a finger up to his chin, then said to Carrie, "You want to come along, Carrie?" Her grin grew wider, then she answered, "Sure, I'd like to see what your up to." He smiled and led his companions to a car in the lot, happy for Carrie's company, and ready to get to the bottom of the mysteries.

**If you enjoy the action I manage to implement into the story, you will receive some in the next chapter (along with Jamie's scythes). Leave your critics and reviews, I'm gonna play some video games then work on part 2. I'M OUT :)  
**


	6. Author's Note

**If anyone is actually paying attention to this, good for you. What I wanted to tell you was that the review count is less than less than adequate (5 guest reviews only) So until that review count reaches 25 this story will be put on hold so I can work on other projects. So until then, this is the last you will hear from Those Unreal. Goodbye, Auf Wiedersehen, Das Vidanya, Sayōnara. Hopefully you fanfic. readers will inspire me to continue. I'm out :|**


	7. Pt 2, The Bistro

**I stopped ignoring this story. It now continues!**

_**Disclaimer**_**~ TAWOG still isn't mine.**

Those Unreal

Chapter 6: Hidden Secrets pt.2 Comrades

_Thursday, Day 5, 8:50 P.M._

The car stopped next to a small line of trees. Bobert jumped out of the front seat and next to one of the back doors, which opened. Gumball stepped out, followed by Carrie. Bobert pointed a mechanical arm towards the trees. "Quebec Cliff is just past those trees, Colonel." The smell of grass and trees reached Gumball's nose.

The crescent moon high in the starry sky, the lights of the city behind them, the cliff being just outside of it. He turned to Carrie, "All right, remember, we're supposed to be quiet." Carrie nodded. The three of them, Bobert following out of curiosity, and the hope that something would go wrong, crept through the small forest that covered the cliff. They made sure to stay quiet while they reached the edge of the cliff, stopping at the edge of the trees. Gumball scanned the bareness of the cliff edge for any sign of life, but luckily there wasn't any, no bug or bird. They walked out and stood at the edge of the cliff. Gumball pulled out a pair of binoculars from his supply pack, a red messenger bag, and looked at the street below.

The only thing of interest was a restaurant, the Ein Schickes Restaurant Voller Lebensmittel, sitting at the street corner. He focused the binoculars to the front of the building, where he could see a banner that said something about a celebration, a black limo being driven behind the building, a white-furred cat and peanut walking into the building, a hooded figure moving in the shadows beside the building- "Wait a minute." He turned his focus back to the doors.

* * *

He walked her towards the entrance to the bistro, opening the door for her. The interior of the building was richly decorated, with golden chandeliers, fancy curtains, and the pearl-colored stone floor. "What do you think, Penny, nice place for dinner, yes?" The feline beside her asked. She turned towards him.

Penny wore a bright yellow dress, the end reaching her knees. He was wearing a simple tux, along with a cane and small top hat. "Yeah, it is Steve." He grinned and approached the suited, spectacle-wearing, bluish puppet thing standing behind a wooden podium with a small book.

He looked up from the book as they came to him. "What do you want, kid?" he grunted.

"Steve Blum, table for 2," Steve told the irritable puppet. He adjusted his glasses and looked down at the book, then marked something on the book with a pen sitting beside the book.

He looked back at the couple, then walked into the seating area, motioning for them to follow. He led them through the richly decorated dining area. He directed them to a table next to a window looking out into the street.

* * *

She looked down the alley to make sure no one could see her as she quietly crept to the door. Just before she stepped into the light of the lamp above the door a waiter walked out. He leaned against the wall and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, lighting it. Her eyebrows scrunched together, he might warn everyone inside if she tried to sneak past him, despite her black cloak. She reached under it and pulled out a small scythe, the gray steel of the blade reflecting her pale green face under the hood of the cloak. She quietly ran towards him, stabbing the waiter in the side of his skull. He dropped to the side. When she pulled the weapon out of his skull it brought chunks of skull and brain matter with it. She put the weapon back in the cloak and opened the door, finding herself in the kitchen.

She watched as the chefs and waiters rushed around, hurrying to serve the diners outside the red velvet doors. She looked to her left and saw a staircase and a plaque that read _CEO,_ that was all she needed before she went up them, being absolutely silent. When she went up she found two doors on either side of the hallway she found herself in. She quietly opened the door to her left and found a storage closet. Behind the other door she found the CEO, a dark brown dog napping away at his desk. she closed the door and walked to the balcony overlooking the dining area. She looked over the small railing to the diners below, searching the crowd for the people she was looking for.

* * *

Gumball pulled the binoculars away from his face, having seen the peanut and cat disappear inside the building. He looked down the edge of the cliff, seeing nothing but a large stretch of water between them and the restaurant. He looked back at Bobert. "Is there any way you can get us over there as fast as possible?" Bobert appeared to think for a second, then gave a small ding.

He grabbed Gumball by the back of his shirt and tossed him over the lake, his screams echoing until he landed on the other side. Bobert then turned to Carrie. "Your turn."

Carrie put her hands in front of her. "No, no, I got it," she told him, before disappearing with a bang and a flash.

Bobert looked back over to the restaurant. "They're going to need help later, I know it," he said before turning back and proceeding to the cars.

Carrie reappeared next to a dumpster. Just as she did Gumball climbed out of the dumpster, breathing heavily, trash and other things attached to him. He began pulling pieces of trash off of him.

Carrie looked to the ground and saw a dead waiter just below her. His head had a deep hole in it, blood, pieces of bone, and other matter pouring out of the wound. Gumball noticed him too and gasped, falling backwards onto the ground. "Who did this?" he said when he overcame the shock. Carrie looked back up at Gumball, disgusted by the body.

She began to fly out of the alley, Gumball following. "So what do we do?"

They turned and walked to the entrance of the building. "We walk in, act like diners, and find whatever it is you're looking for." she explained. Gumball opened the door and held it for Carrie, causing her to blush as she floated inside.

They approached the puppet person standing at the podium. Gumball instantly recognized him. "Mr. Robinson!" he shouted, making Gaylord jump. He looked at the bedraggled boy who shouted his name and the punk-ish ghost next to him. "May I help you?" he asked, with some foreboding sense of the two.

Gumball walked up to the podium. "We would like a seat, thank you." he said with glee at seeing the puppet.

Gaylord adjusted his glasses. "Do you have reservation?"

Gumball's smile fell, "What." "You heard me."

Gumball looked to Carrie for help, but she shrugged. He looked back at Mr. Robinson, putting on a fake smile. "Heh, see, we don't have a reservation"

Gaylord looked back down at the small book on the podium. "No reservation, no entry, get out."

Gumball began mumbling nonsense and making random gestures with his hands. Mr. Robinson flicked his head back up at the two. "That's final!" he shouted.

The two teens backed up a little, then they heard gunfire and screaming coming from the dining area. The three of them looked past the curtains and saw a hooded figure running along the place, with gunfire raining down on it. The two of them ran past Mr. Robinson, who didn't do anything, and into the dining area. They pulled out the weapons they carried in holsters on their sides and searched the room. They instantly came under fire from a balcony just above the room. Gumball turned over a nearby table and took cover behind it, Carrie following suite. As soon as they were hidden their was a cease-fire. Not long after a brown bear, wearing a long black coat and gray pants, fell down in front of them, apparently drunk. He gave a small laugh and sat up. "Looks like Kislov had too much to drink, didn't I?" he said with Russian accent and deep voice. He looked at the two teens hiding behind the table.

Gumball and Carrie looked at each other, then back to the Russian bear, staring at them as if they were the strangest things in the world. Then an idea popped into Carrie's head. She grabbed a pistol out from a pocket on her leather jacket and handed it to the bear. He took it and looked at it in confusion. "Do you know how to use that?" Carrie asked him.

He looked up at her, a certain flame behind his eyes. "Of course I do, otherwise I'm a terrible bodyguard!" Without warning he stood up and fired at the people who had fired at them, hitting 4 of them before taking cover from a hail of bullets. Before they stopped firing he ran again to another table, pushing it over and hiding behind it. He looked back over at the duo and nodded. Gumball understood and began firing at the guards, Carrie getting the message and doing the same. When the fire returned to them they hid behind the slowly degrading table. They looked back to Kislov was, but he was gone. They heard more gunfire coming from farther into the room. They peeked over the top of the table and saw Kislov running through the kitchen doors under the balcony, seeing flashes and hearing maniacal laughter coming from the kitchen.

Carrie floated over the table and flew to the doors, pushing them open and motioning for Gumball to come before they closed. Gumball gulped and vaulted over the table, running as fast as he could to the doors, then jumping through them. He tried to regain his breath for a second. He thought he heard, "-auge with 'The_ Reaper'!"_ but he wasn't sure. He pulled himself to his feet and saw multiple chefs, shot numerous times. At the end of the relatively small kitchen was Kislov, gulping down a bottle of vodka while holding an assault rifle against his stomach. When he finally stopped drinking he put the bottle on a counter he stood next to, then saw the duo watching him. "I always have rifle at hand, amerikanskiye deti." He grabbed the bottle again and ran out the back door.

Carrie turned to Gumball. "We have to stop him, we can't have a reason for the police to come after us." She ran out the door, pulling Gumball by the arm. They looked to the right and saw Kislov running down the alley, then turn right. Gumball ran after him with Carrie floating beside him. They turned down the alleyway he had taken and found him standing at the exit of the alley, being told to stay still by policemen aiming weapons at him. He reached down and pulled the vodka bottle from wherever he hid it and drank it, against direct orders from the officers. When the drink began pouring down his throat he began firing the assault rifle at the officers, forcing them to take cover. He put the bottle back down, his gun making a _click_ noise. He ran down the street, away from the restaurant, forcing Gumball and Carrie to continue chasing him.

At the end of the street they finally got close enough to tackle him to the ground. While they struggled to hold his arms Carrie shouted, "Why did you do that you stupid bear!"

He continued to squirm under the two teens. "If someone tries to kill you the logical course would be, shoot everyone in sight!"

Gumball punched the back of his head. "Not if they're innocent or part of the law!"

Kislov stopped squirming and looked as much as he could at the two. "From what I've heard I don't think the law would be big deal, seems like the three of us can throw a party in front of, law station and they wouldn't do shit about us."

"So what, you stupid, fucking bear!" "Do you two need help there?" The three of them looked to their left, where a white-furred feline and familiar peanut were standing, watching what had just happened. Gumball instantly recognized who they were, Penny, and the cat that had entered the building with her.

* * *

They laughed at his story while eating their food. When Penny finally stopped laughing she talked to Steve, "Is that exactly how it happened?"

Steve chuckled and replied, "Ok, maybe I exaggerated some things, but that's what happened." Penny giggled.

The waiter came back to their table. "Is that all for tonight, monsieur?" Steve looked to Penny, who nodded.

He looked back at the waiter. "Yes, thank you." The waiter pulled a paper out of his pocket, wrote on it for a minute, then handed it to Steve. "The bill."

Steve grabbed it and looked it over. Penny started looking around the diners while waiting. She looked over to the entrance and saw the 'Mr. Robinson' looking at some guy making weird gestures. Then she heard him shout, "That's final!"

Then gunfire erupted from the back of the room, causing ensuing panic. Penny looked to where it had come from and saw a weird shadow heading for them. She stayed there, frozen with sudden fear of death. Just as it was about ten feet away from them she felt someone jump on her, pushing her away from the table. She saw the shadow jump on the table and to one next to theirs, simultaneously bringing a small weapon down on the head of someone who hadn't stood from his table yet. She knew who this was. The Reaper, 33 known murders in 6 months. She saw his head split in half, she would have thrown up if it wasn't for everything else happening around her. Then the shadow ripped the weapon from his head and jumped out the window, followed by the three diners that sat with the dead guy. She turned her head and saw that it was Steve who had jumped on her. He was now crouching, holding his hand out and telling her to stand up.

She grabbed his hand, letting him pull her up. He began pulling her towards the front door, where most of the diners had crowded to leave the building. As they ran a brown bear wandered in their path. Steve ran into him, knocking him to the ground. When they got to the door she let go of his hand as he tried to find a way past the crowd, to no success. He rushed back to Penny, and found a door, marked 'Employees only' to his left. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to it, finding behind it a staircase. With no other reasonable option they quietly walked up the stairs. When they got to the top they found armed men standing on one side of the hall. "They must be in league with 'The Reaper'!" They heard one say before Steve and Penny jumped out the window to their left, landing at the front of the building, Steve breaking Penny's fall at his expense. They pulled themselves off the ground and ran down an alley to their right. They ran until they were at the street on the other side, where they found a cyan-colored cat and a ghost on top of a brown bear in a black coat. When he finally caught his breath Steve asked them, "Do you two need help there?"

* * *

She finally spotted him. Sitting off to the side of the room, right next to a window, sitting with four bodyguards. She thought she recognized two people sitting in her way, but she paid no mind. She began recalling all the important information on her target.

_Franklin Woodson, light gray wolf of age 89, having dinner at Ein Schickes Restaurant Voller Lebensmittel at around 9 P.M., one of the seven chairmen of Octel Co., three of seven._

She heard someone tap the wall behind her. She turned and saw the CEO standing there with ten armed guards, aiming at her. The dog quietly laughed, then said, "Hello, Reaper." She stood there, already knowing her way out of this. As he took a step forward she back flipped over the railing of the balcony, turning upon landing and running in the direction she saw Franklin. As she ran she saw that a table was in her way. She saw something white go over the table, ignoring it as a trick of the light. She jumped off the table and down on the old man, who was unfortunate to have not stood up yet. _As they ran throughout the house, she saw the tags on their shoulders, Octel Co._ She brought the small weapon down hard on his head. She felt it rip through flesh and bone. The sides of his head flopped to the sides, leaking major amounts of blood and brain matter. "_She will be the perfect-," she heard as the needle left her in a world of darkness._ She felt tears come to her eyes, but there's no time to think of the past.

She pulled the small scythe out of the old man's neck and jumped out the window in front of her. She heard as the three bodyguards clumsily followed her out the window, somewhat reluctantly. She ran and hid behind a corner, only now thinking _wasn't there four of them?_ She pulled her second scythe from behind her cloak and waited. When they ran into the alley she stabbed one scythe into the black coat of one of them, killing him. She threw the other one at the second one as he turned to face her. B the time the last was ready she had pulled the first scythe from the first guard and cut one of the guys arms off. He fell to the ground, screaming and screaming. She cut his head off to end his suffering. She looked up and saw two shadows running down the alley. With no other options to leave the area, Jamie followed them.

* * *

Penny noticed that Steve had stood in front of her, for what reason she didn't know. The cyan cat and ghost both got off the bear, brushing themselves off as he stood with them. I noticed that all three were armed, the bear holding an assault rifle.

Gumball already knew who stood in front of him, and he was sure both Carrie and Kristopher did too, but decided to hide this. "No, we got him, he was just drunk off his mind is all." Kislov leaned toward him, muttering, "I was not."

Jamie could already tell who everyone there was. Gumball, Carrie, Penny, Kristopher, and the fourth bodyguard.

Just as Kris was about to say something a black car suddenly parked sloppily next to them, almost running him over. As the door opened Gumball saw Bobert sitting there, and heard him say, "Colonel." He jumped into the car, followed by Carrie. Just as she was about to close the door the Russian bear shouted, "Not without Kislov!" as he jumped into the car, landing on both Gumball and Carrie's laps. He situated himself into the available seat as much as a drunk could, leaving no time for either Aufstand soldier to say something before Bobert began driving away.

Penny pulled Steve up from the ground, the three of them trying to comprehend what just happened. Steve then seemed to remember something as he turned to Penny. "Well, Penny, my dear, it might be well to take you home." She looked down at her boyfriend, then, with a smile, nodded.

* * *

As the couple walked away Jamie snaked away from the alley and to the vehicle parked farther down the street. When she entered she sat there for a while, congratulating herself on this successful mission. She reached over to the seat next to her, feeling for the papers that led her here, but they weren't there. She looked to the seat, finding it empty.

* * *

Bobert reached to the seat next to him and held some pieces of paper behind him to the operatives and bear. Gumball grabbed the papers. "I found those in a car back at the bistro. They might shed some light on your questions." Gumball looked down at the paper on top and read the name on it. _Franklin Woodson, age 89, chairman 3 of Octel Co. Veranda Branch._ He looked at the picture, a light grey wolf. He handed the paper to Carrie and looked at the one under it. _Alexander Mason, age 84, chairman 1 of Octel Co. Veranda Branch._ The picture was a Great Dane with tan fur. He looked at the last one._Mikael Josta, age 37, chairman 4 of Octel Co. Veranda Branch._ The picture was of an albino grizzly bear.

* * *

They finally arrived in front of the suburban house, Steve still grumbling about the limo driver leaving them at the bistro. When they stood in front of the door Penny turned to him. "This night wasn't so bad, Steve. It could have turn out much worse, like the Reaper cutting us to pieces."

He looked up at his girlfriend, "That doesn't help Pen." She giggled, lifted his chin, and gave him a quick peck on his mouth. Even through the hair dye his cheeks heated up. She waved and entered the house. His spirits lifted of a successful date, he skipped all the way back to the warehouse.

**End of Act I**

**Can you find any references in this chapter? Can you find the one in the previous chapter? Can you guess anything about Jamie. Can you guess how long until Act II? I can't answer the last one.**


End file.
